


Little Helper

by robinstarrose



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Finn is a good kid, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinstarrose/pseuds/robinstarrose
Summary: (Hi yes this is a repost. Putting all my Discotrain dad fics in one huge work was making me feel unorganized and so I decided to post them separately just so it's easier on me. Sorry! ^^)Finn helps their papi, Grooves, on his movie set.
Relationships: The Conductor/DJ Grooves (A Hat in Time)
Kudos: 7





	Little Helper

Finn scribbled in their notepad as they sat in a tiny directors chair next to DJ Groove's chair as he was directing his cast for his newest hit movie. It wasn't uncommon for Finn to be there during the film shootings, it had become a regular thing now that they had been adopted.

They looked up when they heard one of the cast members saying they didn't have the right prop that was needed, a breakable fake glass bottle. They remembered where that was, having grabbed a few for one of The Conductor's bar fight sets.

As if Grooves already knew, he looked down at them and smiled. "Could you go get a fake glass bottle, darling?"

Finn gave a thumbs up and hopped down from their seat to run out of the room and backstage in the prop closet. They open the door and scan the labels on the shelves.

Rubber knives. Plastic guns. Fake cigarettes. Fake breakable glass bottles.

Bingo.

They reached up and grabbed it quickly before closing the door behind them and running back into the room. They walk on set and hand the prop to the cast member who smiles and thanks them.

"Well done, darling!" Grooves cheers. "You've become quiet the little helper around here."

Finn smiles and walks over to him as they're picked up and sat on his lap. Both of them jump when they hear Conductor screaming from the other film set. A prop broke apparently.

"YAE'VE GOT TO BE KIDDIN' ME! THAT WAS THE FIFTH ONE IN A ROW!"

Grooves rolls his eyes at his boyfriends outburst and boops Finn's nose. "Why don't you go be a little helper to papa as well, darling?" 

Finn gives an affirming nod and gives Grooves a quick hug before jumping down and again running out of the room to help.


End file.
